


Cover Art for Sustained by the Strength of the Colours to Come

by SwissMiss



Series: Imagines Moti [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissMiss/pseuds/SwissMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This cover was created by <a href="http://xistentialangst.tumblr.com/">Xistentialangst</a>, who has given me permission to post it here. Thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Sustained by the Strength of the Colours to Come

**Author's Note:**

> This cover was created by [Xistentialangst](http://xistentialangst.tumblr.com/), who has given me permission to post it here. Thank you so much!


End file.
